Avoiding the Prophesized
by night inside
Summary: Connor must confront the past and try to make his own destiny. First in the 'Misery Loves Company' series.
1. Quiet Night

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize in this fiction. If you don't recognize them then they are mine. ^_^. OH! I also own the face with dot and the end you can use everything else but the dot! ^_^.  
  
Distribution: Just ask. Shadows_After_Dark@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Connor must confront the past and try to make his own destiny.  
  
A.N.: I apologize ahead of time that there will be Angel and Cordelia stuff but don't worry it wont last....unless you review and you want it to...due to the point where I am starting the story its kind of hard to avoid it.  
  
A.N.: Cordelia did not become a higher being but Angel was still saved from the depths of the ocean by Wesley but instead of having him leave I have him stay and once again be apart of the A.I. team. ^_^. Connor was kicked out and Lorne is back from Vegas. Well, that's enough of that. Now the story.  
  
Avoiding the Prophesized  
  
Chapter 1: Quiet Night  
  
Connor was wondering the streets of Los Angeles at around midnight. It had been about a month since his father kicked him out of the cozy confines of the Hyperion Hotel for sinking him to the bottom of the ocean for three months. Connor was constantly thinking that Angel would me there every time he turned a corner. He had been let off a little easy in his opinion. Not that he was complaining though. He had been waiting for the Angelus that he had been brought to hate to show himself. But none of that was important. At least not at the moment. Connor had just picked up the scent of a vampire and was following it to its nest.  
  
At the Hyperion  
  
Angel was back from his last call. He decided to go up to his room to clean up. When he came back down everyone had left except for Cordelia. "Hi." He said giving her a kiss. "Anymore calls?" "Nope. Looks like its going to be a quiet night." She replied smiling.  
  
Old Church  
  
Connor had followed the vampire to an old church. He quietly jumped on to the roof and saw through a sky window. He moved in for a closer look and he suddenly heard a cracking noise. The glass beneath broke, he fell and found himself surrounded by at least 20 vampires dressed in dark hooded garments.  
  
At the Hyperion "VISION!" screamed Cordy. "What do you see?" said Angel grabing a piece of paper to write down the information. "..It's Connor..."  
  
Please review!!! I had to leave it at a cliff hanger but don't worry it will get better...I hope. Oh well, I'll let you be the judge. 


	2. Maybe This Time It'll work

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize in this fiction. If you don't recognize them then they are mine.  
  
Distribution: Just ask. Shadows_After_Dark@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Connor must confront the past and try to make his own destiny.  
  
A.N.: It wont happen much but when I put things like this "Take him downstairs. Tell Master the prophesized one has come"  
  
At the Hyperion.  
  
"What's wrong with Connor?! Is he alright?" asked Angel starting to panic.  
  
"He's ...he's alive... it looks like a broken down church.... lots of vampires dressed in cloaks..."  
  
"Where's the church?"  
  
"It's not far..."  
  
Old Church  
  
Connor smelled the air and listened to know if he was still in danger. He heard footsteps all around him but no heartbeats. He smelled vampires, incense and some herbs. He was captured be the enemy. Connor quickly popped his eyes open and began his attack. He broke the leg of a chair near him and staked the vampire nearest to him. He punched one in the face, tripped him and staked him. Soon there was only one left. It looked like a child. It looked scared. Connor closed his eyes. It looked so innocent, but it wasn't, it was a demon and it must be destroyed. The little vampire took advantage of Connor's distraction and ran. He didn't chase after it..it wasn't a danger to him and he was bruised and tired. He heard a car arrive outside and thought it was about time he left.  
  
"CONNOR!" Angel smelled his son in the abandoned church. When he didn't his son he assumed the worst but then noticed the smell led outside.  
  
Streets of L.A.  
  
Connor thought it was best to try and lose his scent just in case if other vampires came to the old church and saw nothing but dust and decided to follow him he would be safe. He remembered the fundamentals of losing your enemy. It can pick up your scent a thousand times and you would lead it into a thousand different circles. He was going through a certain alleyway one last time and his nightmares were realized. He saw Angel and thought it was time to see the real Angelus and he froze. He couldn't understand it. He had prepared himself for this fight both physically and mentally for almost his entire life not to mention he had fought his father before, but why was this time different? All he could do is wait fore the death that came in his nightmares before he woke up in a pool of sweat, but the attack never came. Angel hugged him and Connor flinched when he came close but Angel pulled him into a hug before he could take a step back.  
  
"Connor! Are you okay?" Angel checked if his son was okay and Connor flinched when he came to his bruises. So Connor took a step back.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Connor asked now getting to the conclusion that he wasn't going to die...or at least not tonight.  
  
"Cordy had a vision."  
  
"You came to the church?"  
  
"Yeah. She said that there were a lot of vampires and you were unconscious. How did you get out?"  
  
"I fought...I can protect myself"  
  
"I think you should come back with me to the hotel. You still might be in danger."  
  
"I'm fine...I'll be fine"  
  
"Connor...please...it wont be forever"  
  
"I know" Angel looked down at Connor's last response and said:  
  
"So will you come? Just until I know you're safe."  
  
Connor considered the offer. He had been on the streets for a month and had to enter underground cage fights for almost no money. Those fights had worn him down. He barely slept because he never knew when a demon might attack him. He remembered when he could sleep calmly at the Hyperion Hotel and he made his decision.  
  
"Okay, I'll go." Connor agreed but he wouldn't let his guard down. Angel smiled at the answer.  
  
"Great" His son would finally be safe. He'll have a home. Maybe this time it'll work. 


	3. Amherst Papyrus

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize in this fiction. If you don't recognize them then they are mine.  
  
Distribution: Just ask. Shadows_After_Dark@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Connor must confront the past and try to make his own destiny.  
  
A.N.: Thank you for reviewing. Jules: I like your perspective on the story and I'm glad that you noticed the psychological side of the tension between Connor and Angel. Rory4, and Insert Witty Name Here: don't worry because I'm already working on future chapters and it shouldn't be long before they are posted. DarkAngel66: I'll take your suggestion into consideration or I might just write a whole new fanfic just for that so there is no need to be pissed. ^_^. Thank you all for reviewing and for those who haven't yet, what are you waiting for?  
  
A.N.: I am not a fan of A/C and I apologize that you had to read that, but like I said the writers of Public Enemy set it up that way but don't worry it wont last long. Mwahahaha.  
  
Now the story. ^_^. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3 Amherst Papyrus  
  
Angel and Connor walked back to the old church to get Angel's car. They noticed a light flickering inside and thought it was best to investigate. When they entered they saw candles placed to make a path to the lower level of the church. They followed along the path trying to be as discrete and quiet as possible. When they reached the end of the lit path they saw what looked like an ancient Egyptian priest.  
  
"Welcome. My name is Ekphantos."  
  
"What do you want?" Angel stepped in front of his son in case the priest decided to attack.  
  
"My business is with both father and son. Have you ever heard of the Amherst Papyrus?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I have." Angel turned to his son, surprised by his answer.  
  
"It's supposed to be of a warrior that replaces another. He's supposed to be invincible except for this potion. He's supposed to be all powerful and the only thing that can kill him is this potion that the powers made just incase he ever became evil, right?"  
  
The Priest nodded. "You know more than I anticipated"  
  
Angel stood staring at his son and realized he barely new him.  
  
"My informants tell me you have people capable of translating the document at your organization."  
  
Angel nodded looking back at the stranger and the priest held up a cylinder. He took it and examined it. "It looks like the shanshu." Angel muttered.  
  
"It is similar. When your son was born this was the result."  
  
"Why should I believe you? How do know this isn't a fake?"  
  
"In the book 'Dier el Bahri' it names it. There are other references but they are rare."  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Connor.  
  
"I am merely here to deliver, I shall check up on you periodically" the priest turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Connor yelled after the priest and the priest turned to look at the young man. "Those vampires earlier, were they with you?"  
  
"Yes, but it was there decision to strike at you. They thought it would be easier to bring you the package and trust you to take it to your father."  
  
"But I killed them."  
  
"It was there time. They have finished their services. Now I must go. I have wasted too much time here already. All I can do is wish you luck so good luck." With that he left.  
  
Note: I will get rid of the Angel Cordelia thing but I need your opinion. Should I just separate them or get rid of Cordelia all together. Please review!! I love your comments!! ^_^. 


	4. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize in this fiction. If you don't recognize them then they are mine.  
  
Distribution: Just ask. Shadows_After_Dark@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Connor must confront the past and try to make his own destiny.  
  
A.N.: Sorry for the mistake of saying Public Enemy instead of Mutant Enemy. My mind was somewhere else when I was typing it. ^_^.  
  
A.N.: Do not worry Connor will be NOWHERE near Cordelia in that way. Considering that she works in the same place that he lives its kinda hard to avoid a conversation but nothing besides that.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Explanations.  
  
Angel parked outside the hotel and Connor sighed.  
  
"They wont want me there" Connor looked down.  
  
"Yes they will, you just have to give them time"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I've known them for a while. If we weren't so forgiving there wouldn't be an Angel Inc."  
  
Connor sighed again. "Why haven't you killed me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've had so many chances and I...betrayed you so why haven't you killed me?"  
  
"Because you're my son and I will always love you no matter what you do."  
  
Connor looked in the eyes of his father, a questioning look on his face. "You don't even sound like the Angelus I was told about" he shook his head and looked down again. "Connor...I have a soul, Angelus is dead as long as I have my soul. That only leaves Angel, that only leaves me."  
  
"What will happen if you don't have your soul? Can you ever lose it, can you ever become Angelus again?"  
  
"I don't want to think what would happen if I lose my soul but I can. If I ever have a true moment of happiness then Angelus returns."  
  
"You can never be happy?"  
  
"I can eventually after a few apocalypses I'll become human."  
  
"When will that be?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"oh"  
  
Feeling uncomfortable he said, "Don't worry about that now. We have to figure out what's on this" Angel held up the cylinder and got out of the car. He entered the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel his son with his head down almost hiding behind him.  
  
"CONNOR!! You're okay" Cordelia rushed over to Connor followed by Fred. They both took turns checking if he was okay and hugged him until they squeezed the life out of him.  
  
"It's good to have you back" Fred said with a big smile on her face.  
  
Gunn and Lorne on the other hand did not share their enthusiasm.  
  
"Angelcakes can we talk?"  
  
"Sure. Wes, can you come too, I need to talk to you about something." Angel led Gunn, Wesley and Lorne into his office and closed the door after them.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Demon child is up. Are you sure it's safe to bring him back so soon?" Gunn spoke with extreme anxiety.  
  
"I have to agree, Sugarplum. He hasn't exactly been the most loving son in the world."  
  
"I know, but that's all going to change"  
  
"How can you be sure? If does something wrong you can be very lenient"  
  
"I know, Lorne, but he wont try anything I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Are you sure?" Gunn crossed his arms stubbornly believing that Connor would be up to no good.  
  
"Yes...look last summer was different. He's all alone in a world he doesn't understand. There are things a lot stronger than what Connor has faced in Qour-Toth out there. I don't want him to get hurt" he sighed "and if its possible he looks thinner than when he left."  
  
"Alright Angelcakes, if that's how you feel then I support you as long as he doesn't try to kill me."  
  
Gunn sighed and said "Fine but you have to keep an eye on him."  
  
"Agreed. I know you don't trust him yet but he was confused before, I don't think he'll try anything like that again."  
  
"Alright" Gunn and Lorne stepped out of the office closing the door after them.  
  
"Wes, have you ever heard of the Amherst Papyrus?"  
  
"Sounds familiar, why?"  
  
Angel handed the cylinder to him. "Because I want you to translate it."  
  
"Is it authentic?" Wesley had had changed so much. When the instances came when he turned to the Wesley he had first met in L.A. it made him smile.  
  
"Yeah. As far as I know. It would help if you could find that out, too."  
  
"I'll get right on it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Angel opened the door and found Cordelia and Fred had cornered his son on the circular couch and was talking about clothes or Connor's lack of good clothes in their opinion.  
  
"That's it. We go to the mall tomorrow, it closes at about 9 P.M. so even Angel can come." Cordelia rambled on.  
  
Connor sighed and said. "I don't need new clothes." It sounded like he had been saying that for the whole time that Angel had been talking. More repetitive than actually trying to convince anyone.  
  
"You need to blend in more, buddy."  
  
"Actually that might not be a bad idea." Angel said approaching." We can catch a movie afterwards."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Note: Thank you Jules for reminding me of Groo. I can't believe I forgot about him. So I am making that kiss in the beginning a friendly forehead kiss considering I didn't go too much into it. Cordelia is still with Groo, because that will save us all from vomiting and make my life 10 times easier. So, sorry for the inconvenience. Also I agree with Jules about Connor, considering he has been through hell and has super strength there is no way Angel can put him over his knee, he is not a child. Sorry lily, I only try and understand the character and I don't see how Angel can really punish Connor in that way.  
  
Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing I can never get enough reviews, so, keep them coming. 


	5. The Epiphany will come eventually

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize in this fiction. If you don't recognize them then they are mine. ^_^.  
  
Distribution: Just ask. Shadows_After_Dark@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Connor must confront the past and try to make his own destiny.  
  
A.N.: Sorry it took so long but I wont make excuses, I'll just try and write the chapters faster.  
  
A.N.: Just so you're wondering or will be wondering after you read, the language mentioned is real that papyrus actually exists only it has more to do with the names of mummies in ancient Egypt than an ancient prophesy about (go figure. ^_^.). Also onch is the actual Coptic word for life I just put something in front of it because that's the only I know in that language.  
  
A.N.: Also in case you happen to do more wondering Ekphantos is pronounced Ek-fan-thoss.  
  
------- -------------------------- ----------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: The Epiphany Comes. . . Eventually.  
  
It was 1 in the afternoon and Angel walked into Wesley's office to see if he had progress with the papyrus.  
  
"How's it coming?"  
  
"As far as I can tell it's authentic."  
  
"How much have you translated it?"  
  
"Nearly all. It's about 3,500 years old. It's in a language called Coptic. It has the same alphabet as Greek except it has 7 extra characters, so I'm using extra references."  
  
"So, what does it say?"  
  
"From what I gather it speaks of a warrior who is call the Bah-onch. It means protector of life. He performs a miracle and that miracle replaces the warrior. It also speaks of the warrior having a darker side and something will bring it out and the warrior will kill the miracle. Leaving mankind to fight evil for by them selves. If this happens, man will fail."  
  
Angel sighed. Then remembered "Connor said something about a potion."  
  
"Oh, right. I haven't finished translating that part yet" he looks at the papyrus again. "Mmhh, it says that swords and other forged weapons can kill the miracle but the potion. . . makes it defenseless, makes it human."  
  
"Doesn't sound half bad."  
  
"It is if he has to protect the world, Connor will need his strength."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's obvious that this prophecy is about you and Connor."  
  
"No its not. I wouldn't kill him."  
  
"What if you lose your soul?"  
  
"That wont happen."  
  
"How do you know? It doesn't explain why it happens it could happen at any time."  
  
"No it can't." Angel had just gotten his son back he wasn't about to lose him again.  
  
"Angel -"  
  
"That prophesy said a warrior, it-it could be any body." Angel interrupted.  
  
"In Coptic warrior is the same word as champion and when they mean the dark side they are not talking about the force, you have to take this seriously, your son's life is in danger."  
  
Angel took in the words of his friend "Where is this potion, maybe it can be destroyed."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Is there an antidote?"  
  
Wesley opened another book "No it has to pass through his system. Some of it gets into his blood stream it could take weeks before he becomes normal again."  
  
"And by then he'll be dead."  
  
"Don't be, I won't kill Connor and I don't think Angelus would either, but I don't even want to think about what he would do. We'll just keep an eye out. Call Lorne see if he can find anything out from his contacts."  
  
"Right."  
  
* * *  
  
Undisclosed location  
  
"You disobeyed me Ekphantos!" A demon wearing dark red robes. He was large and looked almost human but with spikes coming out of his knuckles and what looked like porcupine needles as hair.  
  
"I apologize, master, but the Bah-onch would not have made it. He would have lost his soul." Replied the priest.  
  
"Then he should lose it! If it was destiny then young one is meant to die!"  
  
"I must disagree!"  
  
"Hold you tongue!!!"  
  
"I apologize master."  
  
"Very well, you may go."  
  
"Thank you master."  
  
* * *  
  
At the Hyperion  
  
Angel went to his son's room but stopped outside the door. He just wanted to check on him. Its 2 o' clock in the afternoon and he was still sleeping. He was so glad that Connor was home, but he thought of that prophesy. It seemed ironic that his son lost his child hood because of a fake prophesy and now there was a real one saying just about the same except for the destruction of mankind and instead of his childhood it would be his future. He didn't want this for Connor. He wanted his son to have a normal life. It wasn't fair to ask Connor to take on this responsibility, to save the world. He didn't choose this. I guess we all have to do things we don't want to.  
  
'Connor wont die.'  
  
Angel dept repeating it in his mind. He wont let it happen. He'll train Connor until he's strong enough to protect himself. But first he would have to wake up. He looked so calm. So oblivious to the fact that his life could be over.  
  
'Connor wont die'.  
  
He saw his son breathing, his chest moving up and down. He looked so peaceful, like he hadn't slept in days then finally a moment to rest. Maybe he hadn't slept in days, Angel felt like he had wasted another month away from his son. When everyone had gone home and Connor thought that he was asleep he had raided the fridge leaving nothing but tomatoes. He didn't like them. Every normal action for Connor was a discovery for Angel, a learning experience. Absorbing every simple movement. How he sat down, how he ate a sandwich, how he read a book. All things that you learn about a person in a lifetime. Angel was trying to learn as fast as he could.  
  
'Connor wont die'  
  
It had been two days since Connor came. It hadn't been easy. There was obvious tension especially when they went to the mall. But Angel didn't think it was him that was bothering Connor. Angle never liked malls or crowded areas in general. They were loud. Normal people carrying normal conversations only they were mashed together. It just sounded like noise. He could see Connor felt the same way. Cordelia was getting so frustrated because neither of them would pay attention. You had to block out all that noise. When we went to the drive-in things were a lot more clam considering it was an action movie. Its like nothing could make a kid happier than seeing things blow up. Angel was glad to take on the responsibility of explaining things to him  
  
"That's a nuclear weapon. It can lots of people if they're ever used." Which kinda led to current events.  
  
"Do they really exist?"  
  
"Yeah, the government has them."  
  
"So the government can kill us?" he whispered back worriedly.  
  
"They wont."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because it'll probably start a war and maybe destroyed the government along with the people."  
  
"Oh, what's the government?"  
  
There was so much for him to learn and Angel would teach him. That's why he cant die. Because he had so much to learn. Not to mention the future of the human race depends on him living and after all these years of saving people Angel wasn't going to be responsible for the death of the very people the spent so much time helping.  
  
Connor was beginning to stir but not as if he was waking up, more like if he was having a nightmare.  
  
"Stop it." Connor said between gasps and tossing and turning. "Don't." Angel stood there stunned. He should wake him up but he just looked at him. Almost expecting him to reveal something about himself. "Don't kill me." Connor sat up quickly, eyes wide open, and he immediately put his head in his hands. He was crying. He hadn't seen Angel, he was outside the door and it was open just a little. Angel couldn't bring himself to go inside and comfort his son. He knew Connor didn't trust him and who knows how he would react. He would ask him about it when he felt better, so he left the door and went down to the lobby. He found Cordelia talking on the phone.  
  
"We'll get right on it." Cordelia said after a while.  
  
"What is it?" Angel approached the front desk trying to forget the image he had just seen.  
  
"A woman thinks she found a vampire nest. I told her not to go anywhere near it so you can wait till night fall cause you're starting to smell funny going in all the sewers."  
  
"I don't smell funny."  
  
"You should take Connor with you."  
  
"I don't think he wants to go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Connor at that moment started walking down the stairs. His eyes no longer red.  
  
"Let's find out."  
  
"Sure. I can use the violence."  
  
"Great. Soon as it gets dark, we'll go."  
  
"Great." Connor said unenthusiastically going down to the kitchen to get something to eat but just ended up pouring himself a glass of orange juice. Angel followed him into the kitchen. Connor sat down almost ignoring his father's uncomfortable silence. Angel broke it.  
  
"Hi, how are you doing?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Nothing you want to tell me?"  
  
"Should I have something to tell you?"  
  
He said it without feeling, like there was nothing inside but a vast darkness. It cut right through Angel.  
  
"Uh, no, just wondering. . . "  
  
"Why don't you just tell me? I know you enough to know when something is bothering you. Is it because I slept so long because I was just tired." He said standing up.  
  
"It's not that you slept. Its how you woke up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were having a bad dream- "  
  
"You were spying on me?"  
  
"No, I wasn-"  
  
"Don't you trust me?"  
  
"Yes I was just checking on you to see if you were all right, but don't change the subject. You wanted me to tell you what's bothering me and I expect you to do the same."  
  
"Fine. You want me to tell you about the dream?" Connor said reluctantly.  
  
"Don't you mean nightmare."  
  
"They're all the same to me."  
  
"Why don't you start from the beginning."  
  
Connor sighed "I really don't want to talk about it, I just need to kill something and I'll be fine." In any normal conversation Angel would have run but this wasn't normal. Neither of them was normal. They never will be no matter how human they looked. They would always stand out. He felt his son's pain but he continued.  
  
"Connor, please. I just want to help."  
  
"You cant. I know you want to but you cant. I have to get over it by myself."  
  
Angel put his hand on Connor's shoulders. "I trust you, you can trust me."  
  
Connor looked down "I'm in a room with two coffins in it. One of them opens, the one on the right." He clears his throat. "And, uh, Holtz climbs out. Then I wake up."  
  
"Why did you say don't kill me? Does he want to hurt you?"  
  
"I didn't realize I talked in my sleep."  
  
"I think it only happens in the worst of dreams."  
  
"He's a vampire when he comes out. Then the one on the left opens and you come out. . . laughing. . . Satisfied."  
  
"No, I'm not. Do you still think I killed Holtz?"  
  
Connor looked down. "I smelled you on his the collar of his shirt, and it makes it easier."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because. . . when its real quiet I can hear my axe going through his neck and the smell of his burning flesh." Connor's eyes welled up. "And Justine betrayed me. . ." Connor snapped his head up to look his father in the eyes. "Why did he hate you more than he cared about me!! It's not fair!!!"  
  
Connor let the tears roll down his cheek he leaned down back against the wall and slid down until he sat resting his head on his knees still crying, Angel's heart broke. He felt sympathy, regret, but most of all guilt. If only he had protected him more.  
  
Angel dropped down next to his son and took his son's head against his chest. The only thing he could do was promise a better life for him now. Maybe even a family. He would be a good father. The people upstairs would be his big brothers and sisters, his aunts and uncles. Family didn't need to be blood as long as there was love between them there was a possibility for family.  
  
Connor now wetting the shirt of his father with his tears, he could even taste the salt on his lips, but he didn't feel uncomfortable. He had only cried like this a few time. When he was little, it gotten him a punishment. 'Real men don't cry' Holtz kept repeating through the entire process. But he didn't feel like he was going to be punished by Angel. The other time was when Holtz died, and when Cordelia glowed. When she did he felt the years that he had spent in Quor-toth for a brief moment disappear, then rush back in, but afterwards it seemed easier to take in. Like he didn't have to feel like he was always being hunted although there were instances when it came back and he didn't recognize where he was. All he could see was the red sky and feel the danger. He always kept an eye and an ear open but they were now to gather information more than look out for the endless sea of demons heading his way.  
  
While crying Connor realized something. He didn't have an epiphany. The thought was too simply for that. He realized this was the first time he felt completely free of fear. His father was cold yet comforting as he felt him stroke his back. Whispering encouraging words. 'Its alright, its going to be okay, it'll get easier.' But at the last thing he said Connor winced. 'I'm sorry'. He felt angered by that word 'sorry'. It had no meaning to Connor, though Angel hoped with all of his unbeating heart that his son would accept his apology. But Connor wasn't sure if he could. Imagining the red sky, the dangerous predators, the cold damp caves, and Holtz, constantly telling him of God and Angelus until he knew all the stories by heart. How Angelus had killed his family, how he had to dust his daughter, he even drew pictures on the walls of the caves with the blood of dinner. How could he forget that? How could Angel ask him to forgive and forget, then the epiphany came. He looked up at his father, who gave him full attention as soon as he moved his head up.  
  
"I wont"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Forgive you." Angel felt like his heart dropped and his emotion was painted all over his face, but Connor went on.  
  
"It doesn't matter if people are forgiven or not , as long as they make up for it. The simplest acts count, even if there's nothing bigger out there to aim for."  
  
Angel smiled 'like father, like son, I guess' thought Angel. He was relieved and he hugged his son slightly tighter.  
  
"I'm glad you think that." Angel said feeling happier than he had in a while. This was the closest they had been since Connor was a baby. Connor wiped his tears suddenly feeling better about his father's reaction. It would get better from here, it had to. They were finally father and son.  
  
----------------------------------------- ------------------------ --------- ----------------------------  
  
AWWWWW!!! Such a happy ending but no worries, there will be more chapters ( have to make a baddie after all.) PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. Come on people I wanna make the big numbers or I'll think you're not reading or don't like it. Then I'll have to write the next chapter ending with the biggest cliffhanger of the century!! So please review. ^_^. 


	6. Ch 6 Welcome Home Angelus

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize in this fiction. If you don't recognize them then they are mine. ^_^.  
  
Distribution: Just ask. Shadows_After_Dark@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Connor must confront the past and try to make his own destiny.  
  
A.N.: Sorry it took so long but I wont make excuses, I'll just try and write the chapters faster.  
  
A.N.: The Big Baddie will speak in Latin, and I know what you're thinking "why Latin if he's Egyptian?" well I'll tell you. The spell is in Latin not Egyptian and I don't feel like making stuff up just so it can be in Egyptian. Language doesn't count as long as it gets done.  
  
A.N.: I'm glad people liked my last chapter. Longer reviews, I like that. You keep reviewing and I promise I'll keep writing. Every review counts people.  
  
~ENJOY~  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 6: Welcome back. . . Angelus  
  
Hyperion Hotel  
  
The moment had passed. Each felt more close to each other, more like family. Angel decided to make his son some chicken soup. Not his specialty but he managed. He explained each step of the process to Connor. And was amazed at the responses, but the best response, the one that Angel would remember the most, was Connor's first sip. His blue eyes went wide; they looked like a beautifully clear body of water. Angel couldn't stop smiling but didn't want to seem like he was hovering so he heated up some blood as Connor took his last sips of soup. As Angel was drinking his blood he realized that moments like this hardly ever lasted. Everything was calm. Like before a storm. He had talked with Wesley about it earlier and decided it was best to tell Connor about the prophesy, he decided. . . maybe later. He sighed unnecessary. He wouldn't let it happen. He sat down next to Connor and sighed again.  
  
"Connor. . . Um, I want you to know that no matter what happens I'll never hurt you and that I love you."  
  
Connor sensed the obvious distress of his father.  
  
"What's wrong? What's going to happen?"  
  
"Nothing but just in case. If I ever seem evil, I want you to protect everyone. You're the only one strong enough. Do you promise?"  
  
"No. . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm tired of people lying to me or not telling me everything. I'm not a child and I'm sick of being treated like one. . ." Connor sighed. "please, tell me the truth."  
  
Angel dawned on the fact that Connor wasn't a child anymore. He wasn't that baby he held in his arms a few months ago.  
  
"Okay, I will." Connor seemed relieved at his father's response and Angel continued.  
  
"There's a prophesy -" Angel felt as if his breath was sucked out of him. . 'But I don't breath' he thought.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Undisclosed Location  
  
"Ego vocare apud solaris dum Kemu. Abdere Angelus anima. Ablocare Angelus venire. Ablocare posse liber. Ablocare regnare." The same demon that spoke with Ekphantos, a demon wearing dark red robes. He was large and looked almost human but with spikes coming out of his knuckles and what looked like porcupine needles as hair, stands alone in a red pentagram repeating the spell in Latin, then in English "I call in the presence of the sun for the god Kemu. Take away the soul of Angelus. Let Angelus come. Let him be able to be free. Let me rule" he laughs maliciously. "It is done."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The Hyperion Hotel  
  
"Dad?" Connor said, worry in his tone. Angelus finally looks up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Connor tries to get a response from his father but finds nothing in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Connor, I feel. . . free."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Please, please review. No worries about the cliffhanger because the next chapter will be up in about two days. ^_^. I will explain in future chapters the reasons of the big baddie. 


	7. Good Guys Are Always So Dense

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize in this fiction. If you don't recognize them then they are mine. ^_^. 

Distribution: Just ask. Shadows_After_Dark@hotmail.com 

Summary: Connor must confront the past and try to make his own destiny.

A.N.: Angel refers to the first season, with Spike. You'll see.

A.N.: Thank you Nerene for reviewing and telling me that I didn't explain why Connor knows about the prophecy. I'll explain that later, in future chapters, among other things. As for the dream, it's not really supposed to do anything with the plot, I just needed a reason for Angel to talk to Connor and them actually become closer. The dream or nightmare, if you will, is just Connor thoughts and how Holtz's death still bugs and I thought it would be appropriate that Angel would have to help Connor get passed that and tell him how he didn't do and such. Its not foretelling anything considering Holtz was beheaded and burned I doubt he's going to come out a vampire, especially in this story but I might work it into a dream if not in this story maybe another one. 

Jules: I am taking all of your suggestions into consideration. You most likely see some hint of that in this chapter or the next. Sorry the last chapter was so short. Meaningful pauses always help the story.

Note to everyone: Please read, Ruby Colored Blood by Dark Angel66, and review it. It sucks when enough people don't review for a story. So go ahead and read it, don't be afraid, it's a good story.

Thank you for standing all of my ramble and I hope you enjoy the story.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Chapter 7: Good Guys Are Always So Dense

Connor was confused at his father's response but nodded and decided to continue with their conversation. 

"Right. . . so you were saying something about a prophecy?"

"Yeah. . .right, um, there's one that says I'll be human if I save the world."

"Why would that make you seem evil?"

"Well, you know, I'll get old and cranky."

"I thought you would like to be human, why would you get cranky?"

"Look Connor, I don't want you to worry about things like that." Angelus replies agitated. "Its dark already, what do you say we kill something?" Angelus grins.

"Um, alright." Connor still curious of his father's behavior thought it best to find out what was on his mind, and the only way to do that was a talk out on the hunt. It was the only way he knew how.

"Great, lets go" Angelus found it relatively easy to leave the Hyperion Hotel, but before he left he picked up some weapons making sure he hid one in his pocket. None of the Angel Inc. employees suspected a single thing, and the fact that Angel's son was closely following him was all too good to be true so before he left he felt it slightly necessary to announce his departure, as soon as he reached the lobby.

"Okay, then! I'm going to go save people!" everyone that was there just stared at him confused. Gunn muttered some pun to Fred and she nodded still staring at the supposed Angel.

"Maybe you should lay down. You don't look so well." A voice behind him said. Angelus recognized the voice to be Angel's son and quickly responded to his caring voice.

"I don't need to lay down, I feel great."

"Yeah, you said you felt free, what does that mean, anyway?"

"I'll tell you later, but now we should get going" They reached the car with ease, and when Angelus turned on the ignition immediately Barry Manilow played loudly from the speakers. Angelus sneered and ejected the tape and threw it out the window.

"What do you say we listen to something more modern." He changed the station until he found something to his liking. He landed on a rock. (Coal Chamber, "Something told me")

"I didn't know you liked this kind of music. Why the change?"

"Everyone is entitled to change. Why so many questions, Connor? Don't you trust me?"

"Um, of course."

"Why did you hesitate? Give me a straight answer: do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good, 'cause I want to show you something." He turned the corner and a warehouse came into view. Angelus got out of the car and spoke as Connor followed him into the warehouse. 

"I was tortured here once." 

"Why did you take me here? I thought we were going to get some vampires."

"You will." Angelus said under his breath, forgetting Connor's super hearing. Connor merely looked at the back of his father's head and when he turned around he tried to look as natural as possible.

"I want you to know my past." Angelus continued, and walked right up to Connor, stopping only inches from his face and said

"You used a taser on me, didn't you?" Before Connor could react he was electrocuted by the taser, until his vision went blurry then darkness. Angelus laughed maliciously and began to chain him up. 

"The good guys are always so dense!"

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

I know, I know. Another cliffhanger, I'll try and get the next one up soon. Please review.


	8. Torture

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize in this fiction. If you don't recognize them then they are mine. ^_^.  
  
Distribution: Just ask. Shadows_After_Dark@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Connor must confront the past and try to make his own destiny.  
  
A.N.: I used some lines from the series because I thought they went very well into the story, so if you recognize it, then you know.  
  
A.N.: Sorry I know I have been writing smaller chapters but I do have many other demands and I will try my hardest to write longer chapters or post more of them.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 8: Torture.  
  
Warehouse  
  
Connor smelled the air before he opened his eyes. All he smelt was his father. . . and coal. Then he remembered the events, not sure how long ago they happened. When he opened eyes and saw his father sitting calmly in a chair across from him, chills went down his spine.  
  
"It's about time you woke up." He grinned maliciously.  
  
Connor was hanging from chains that were starting to cut into his wrists. He wasn't that high up but could only touch the floor with the top of his shoes. He looked to his side and saw thin metal poles heating in a large bowl filled with coal.  
  
"Yup, were going to have fun with those."  
  
"I'm sure we are." Connor replied sarcastically. "I'm not afraid of you."  
  
"Just because you said that proves to me that you are."  
  
"Shows how much you know," he sighs and continues, "are you going to kill me know or torture me with your bad breathe?"  
  
Angelus laughs maliciously. "I got to admit, you got guts."  
  
"Why don't you find out how much?"  
  
"Wow, you are the youngest person who has ever said that to me. Do you know how many people I've killed?" he said as he approached Connor.  
  
"The Scourge of Europe? Thousands, right?"  
  
"You know your history."  
  
"I know my enemies."  
  
"Right, of course you do."  
  
Connor yawned. "Are you going to kill me, of am I going to die of boredom."  
  
"You wont die of boredom, I can promise you that but all in due time. I just have to take care of a few things first. Then its your turn, son." He said as he walked out into the night.  
  
* * *  
  
Hyperion Hotel  
  
Angelus walked in and it was just how he last saw it an hour ago except that Fred was there alone.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Angelus walked behind the counter where Fred sat typing away on her computer.  
  
"Cordy went home and Wes went with Gunn on a call. Where's Connor?"  
  
"Oh, you know, wanted to do some killing on his own." Angelus leaned over her shoulder and sniffed her hair. Fred turned around and looked curiously at him.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah, did I ever say how much I appreciate how much you do around here?" Fred got up, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Um, not recently"  
  
"Well, I do. Just so you know." Angelus thought of it as a waste of time to play on the emotions of a scrawny girl from Texas, but maybe a little before he got her out of the way. "You know Fred, Wes and Gunn both love, you do know that, right?"  
  
"Well, I love Charles."  
  
"But what about Wesley, don't you care about him? Must have been hard for him, meeting someone he had so much in common with just pass him by. Tsk tsk."  
  
"Its not like tha-" Fred was interrupted by Angelus's hand slamming beside Fred's head, cornering her. "W-What are you doing?"  
  
"What's wrong Fred? You scared?"  
  
"N-no you're just worrying me. I-is something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Just a bit hungry." He grabbed her head and tilted it to the side exposing her neck. He could see and hear vein beating under her skin. He wet his lips and his face turned into that of a vampire. She struggled, even more when he bit into her but slowly stopped when she passed out. Angelus found out it would be unnecessary to kill her, he just needed her out of the way. Considering both Wesley and Gunn cared for her the only actual threat to him was tied up in a warehouse. Cordy would probably remember Willow, so he decided that would have to be his next stop. He let Fred drop to the floor with a sickening thud and left.  
  
When he got to Cordelia's apartment he saw several lights, then proceeded up to her door and knocked. Cordelia answered the door, Groo closely behind her.  
  
"Can I come in?" Angelus put on his most sincere face.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, not really, I just need to talk to you. . . in private."  
  
"Oh, okay, but we should probably go outside." She turned around to face Groo. "I'll be back in a bit." He nodded and she stepped outside. Angelus started to walk down the street followed by Cordelia. "So, what's on your mind? Is it Connor?"  
  
"No, nothing like that, I just thought I could make everyone you know suffer."  
  
"What?" Angelus pulled Cordelia into an alleyway and put his vampire face on. He bit into her neck and drank until he felt she would live but be out for at least a few days. That's all he needed. Angelus had his fill of blood for the day and since the sun was starting to rise he felt that the warehouse that he had Connor "stored" in was just enough to provide him with enough cover and entertainment until nightfall. So he headed back.  
  
When he got back, Connor was exactly the way he left him only his wrists were turning red. He had caught him struggling to get free.  
  
"Don't even bother, it wont work." He said as he got closer.  
  
"Doesn't hurt to try."  
  
"It will. Once the chains start digging into your skin and start to bleed you will wish you never struggled this much."  
  
"You speak from experience?"  
  
"I almost always speak from experience."  
  
Connor rolls his eyes, "Right."  
  
Angelus smiles. "So what do you say we get started?"  
  
"Before you do, tell me, why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because you are the closest living relative of Angel."  
  
"Do you always speak of your self in the third person?"  
  
"That's right. Hotlz didn't really tell you the difference, did he? Well, let me explain. Liam is what started. A pathetic human drunk, who was constantly in bar fights. Had lot women too. Guess that wasn't such a bad life, huh? Anyway, then Darla, your darling mother, turned me into a vampire as a result Angelus was born. When I was cursed with a soul that left the pitiful, brooding, pathetic, whiny Angel. Now, I am Angelus."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I will tell you when I figure it out but that's not what's important right now."  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
"Well, it's day time and I figure I would have some old fun with a new son." Angelus came close to Connor's face and was greeted by a Connor spiting on him."  
  
"Get away from me." Angelus laughs maliciously.  
  
"Now I know why your mother felt the way she did."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It made her sick you squirming inside her, so she jammed a stake in her own heart just so she wouldn't have to hear your first whinny breath."  
  
"You don't know anything."  
  
"Then there was Holtz. Disappointed him so much he stabbed himself in the neck."  
  
"My fa-." Angelus smiles, "Holtz, was a good man, all he ever wanted was for you to get the punishment you deserve and you will."  
  
"I doubt you can take me."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"Promises. Promises. Don't make 'em if you cant keep 'em."  
  
"Wouldn't think of it."  
  
"Right."  
  
Angelus picked up one of the metal poles from the bowl and hit him in the stomach with it. Taking his time leaving his skin after a hit. Connor tried his best not to scream but what came out was a forced kind of grunt. Angelus kept hitting him for several hours, not just on his stomach but also on his arms, legs, and chest, burning lines into his skin. Connor eventually started screaming, and Angelus just laughed maliciously but was amazed at his capacity to maintain cocky. Every time he caught his breath he would make a smart-aleck remark or pun. Angelus would just deliver a harder punishment and laugh. At one point he just sat across the room comfortably and threw knives at Connor landing a few in his arms and legs. Connor passed out a few time, as well but only for about half an hour or so at a time. When Angelus got hungry he would feed a little off him, just enough for him to stay conscious through the process. When night fell Angelus thought he would find out why he was suddenly free.  
  
Meanwhile Connor remained chained, currently unconscious was dreaming. He couldn't see much. It was foggy, but he did see someone approaching. She was dressed in a beautiful white gown.  
  
"Hello, Connor." She said as she approached him.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"I wish you had the chance to," she sighed, "no, you don't know me, but I know you."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm your mother."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Please Review. 


	9. The whole prophesy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize in this fiction. If you don't recognize them then they are mine. ^_^.  
  
Distribution: Just ask. Shadows_After_Dark@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Connor must confront the past and try to make his own destiny.  
  
A.N.: Wow! It's about time I updated! 

Chapter 9…

Connor approached the woman claiming to be his mother.

"You cant be my mother…she's dead."

"Look inside your soul. We share it once. Tell me what you see."

Connor had a rush of emotions sand images pushed into his mind. He saw this woman standing before him. Her stomach seemed larger though. Then she was lying in an ally, and put a stake in her heart, just like Angelus had said.

"You killed yourself…did you hate me that much?"

"Of course not, I died so that you could live."

"I wont live very long."

"Why do you say that?"

"Angelus he-"

"You're stronger than Angelus, look for Angel. He will always love you. He's your father" after a moment of silence, Darla spoke again. "I don't have much time. Just have faith in your father."

"Don't go."

"I'll always he in your heart and soul."

Connor awakened to see Angelus walking up to him. His vision was blurry and he breathed long and heavy. All he could say was: "D-Dad?" As he remembered his conversation with his mother.

"Yeah, Connor." Angelus thought it would be the easiest way to get information from him since he wasn't talking from the pain he had revcieved earlier that day. "Why would anyone want to kill you? What did you do?"

"Um, nothing I can think of…I only heard this story but I don't think anyone would want to kill me because of it." His vision started to clear slightly.

"What story?"

"Something about an heir. I think I remember it better now."

"What is it?"

Connor's breathing calmed and he spoke softly. " The champion will become dark and his heir still in the light will face the challenge of the dark champion's fist. If he should succeed than the champion shall be brought back to light." 

Wesley walked down of the cream colored hospital hallways. He reached a room and sat next to Fred. She wasn't awake, she's been in and out of it for two days. He remembered when he found her, blood every where. She seemed to be getting better and was starting to stir. She opened her eyes lazily and noticed Wesley holding her hand.

"Wes."

"Don't strain yourself, just rest."

"But Angelus. He's back."

"I know. Cordelia saw him and Groo."

"Are they okay? We have to stop him."

"The only one strong enough to even try is missing."

"….Connor is missing?"

"Yes."

"Isn't there someone else?"

Wesley thought for a moment. "There might be.

Thanks everyone for your patience. The next chapter will be up soon. Oh and Katara, it seems life has allowed me some free time. ^_^. 

TO ALL: Please review.


	10. resouled

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize in this fiction. If you don't recognize them then they are mine. ^_^.

Summary: Connor must confront the past and try to make his own destiny.

*          *          *          *          

Chapter 10

STOCKTON, CALIFORNIA

NORTHERN CALIFORNIA WOMEN'S FACILITY

Faith was exercising in a corner of the courtyard gym when a woman ran to her.

"Faith! Faith!" She was a skinny, wary woman with blonde hair. She had been accused of murdering a liquor store cashier, but lack of witnesses, a bad lawyer, and just being at the wrong place at the wrong time got her 25 to life. Just like her, but Faith knew she was innocent. 

"What's up, Liz?" Her name was Elizabeth but Faith never was one to use people's full names.

"Marx said I stole her money. I didn't, I swear I didn't. You believe me, right?" Marx was an over weight German. She didn't mess with anyone unless you took something from her and when you did, it would be wise to run.

"Yeah." Faith responded when she saw the panic in Elizabeth's eyes.

"Lizie!Lizie!" Marx's patronizing voice came over as the rest of the color drained from Liz's face.

"I didn't steal anything!"

"Leave her alone, Marx." Faith stepped in front of Liz.

"This is none of your business, Faith."

"It is now, so what's you beef?"

"Fine have it your way, its THIS." She pulled out a homemade knife and swung at her. Faith took her out easily and the guards rushed over.

"She just came at me. I was just trying to defend myself."

After everything had settled a guard came to talk to Faith and Liz. 

"You don't need to worry about Marx any more. She's being transferred tomorrow.."

"Good, thanks." Another guard came over.

"You got a visitor, says he's you lawyer."

*          *          *          *

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you, but I think you should come by, I mean if you're not too busy. Only its kinda' an emergency…oh…you'll come…that's great" Fred talked into the phone in the main lobby.

Just outside Faith summed up what she was being told. 

"So let me get this straight. You broke me out of prison to get Angelus, who has a son, that's gone missing." Faith repeated nonchalantly.

"Right, Connor."

Faith nodded. "But I'm not going to kill him. I owe him that much."

"I understand but at the moment you're the only one who can get close to him and are strong enough to make a difference."

"Right."

They walked in the hotel to find Fred at the counter, and she looked up when he came in with Faith trailing behind him. 

"Fred, this is Faith. Faith, Fred."

"Hi." She nervously waved coming from behind the counter.

"Where's Gunn?" Wesley asked.

"He went to get food." 

"He shouldn't have left you here alone."

"It's okay. Lorne put in a protection spell, so I don't think Angelus can do any damage inside the hotel."

"Good. Faith, grab some weapons. I'll get the tranquilizer gun." She did as told and headed for the door with Wesley.

"Let's party."

"Um, wait! I uh, called ….." by now they had left, anxious to capture Angelus. "Willow."

*          *          *          *          

Angelus began to untie the unconscious Connor and dragged him up the stairs to the roof. 

"What a waste. Such potential. I mean a human with vampire strength. Can you imagine what you would be like if you were turned into a vampire?" he spoke as though Connor was awake. "If I had a soul I'd regret this." He vamped out and made a new puncture wound on his neck. He had feed on him a few time but always during the day. He felt it was unnecessary and at night he could hunt but there is no sweater blood than that of a family member. Connor's heart was starting to slow and he woke up but was to weak to struggle much when there was a blow to Angelus's head. He quickly let go of Connor to face his attacker.

"Faith, nice of you to drop by." Faith smirked.

"Thanks for the welcome." Wesley shot a tranquilizer but he caught with ease and flung back at his shooter, hitting him in the leg. Wesley's eyes rolled back and he fell. Faith punched Angelus and he returned the blow to her stomach sending her back a bit. He took the advantage and did a spin kick, kicking her with his right leg. She fell but rolled back and stood up.

*          *          *          *

"Sorry I'm late." Willow walked in the Hyperion Hotel with all of her supplies.

"Willow, hi!" Fred ran up, full of relief, and hugged her Gunn came up from the kitchen and greeted her. They started immediately, not waiting for Angelus to do more damage. She put the orb of Thesula in front of her and began her spell, Gunn and Fred helping.

*          *          *          *

"You've lost it Faith. What happened to the murderer I once knew." He punched her. "You're just-"he was interrupted by his soul rushing back into him. "Faith…" She kicked him in the stomach. "Wait, no, no, no, it's okay." He sighed. "I'm back."

"How do I know for sure?"

"You're just going to have to trust me." He smiled, but when the previous events came back to his mind his smile faded.

"Connor…" He looked around but didn't find anyone but Faith and an unconscious Wesley.

"Where did he go?" Faith looked around….

*          *          *          *

Please review……


	11. The Rescue

Chapter 11: The Rescue  
  
When Angel reached the door that led down from the roof he felt a pinch on his back and then another. His sight faded to black and he went numb as he fell to the floor. Wesley came to and sat up. When he looked abound he saw Faith standing over Angel with the tranquilizer gun.  
  
"Nice job." Wesley said as he stood up. "There are some chains in my car... where's Connor?"  
  
"Dunno. He disappeared while we were fighting. Angelus said something about being back."  
  
"He's always trying to pull another trick."  
  
"Yeah, I thought so too." Faith began to drag Angel down to the car and shackled him. With Faith's help, Wesley managed to get him into the back seat and drove to the hotel as fast as the car could go. As they were coming into the hotel they found Willow near the door. She grimaced when she saw what Faith and Wesley were dragging.  
  
"Willow?" Wesley said, dropping Angel with a look of confusion.  
  
"Wesley...um, I re-souled Angel."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Faith began taking the chains of Angel. He didn't wake for another few minutes. He woke with a start as if he was escaping from a nightmare. He took one look around and walked to Willow.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime, but how did you lose your soul?"  
  
"A demon. He wanted me to kill Connor. I have to find him, he's not safe."  
  
"Wait." Willow stopped Angel before he gun-hoed his way to Connor. "He took your soul? What makes you think he wont do it again?" The question cut through Angel like a knife.  
  
"Not much but-"  
  
"She has a point. We're not safe. It's getting light so even if Angelus did return he wouldn't have many places to go." Wesley cut in taking charge. "Faith you get the chains."  
  
"I'll help." Willow sounded eager, and everything was quiet in Sunnydale, so there was no need to rush. "I can do a locator spell to find Connor." Wesley smiled at the suggestion.  
  
"Good, now-"  
  
"Stop..." Angel objected. "I need to find my son. He's hurt and weak but he's still stronger than most of you."  
  
"I'll go with Willow." Faith offered as she lifted the chains.  
  
"No. You need to find this demon. The sooner it is gone the sooner you can look for Connor." Wesley seemed comfortably rested at the leader's position, but took a softer tone to his old friend. "The sun is rising, there isn't much you can do."  
  
He nodded and followed Faith to the basement to be chained up. He described the beast that took his soul. Wesley and Fred began their search and it didn't take them long before they found it.  
  
"It's a Yevesky demon, but it's extinct." Wesley said and put the book up to Angel. "Did it look like this?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Connor?" Willow walked through the halls of an apartment building. It was getting easier to follow him because of a small blood trail. When she turned the corner of the 4th floor she saw a door ajar. It was obvious that there was a forced entry, and the bright green locator spell led her inside. She entered cautiously and found a young man sitting in a corner on the floor holding a kitchen knife in one hand and the other putting pressure on his neck.  
  
"Connor." He held the knife higher, trembling. The owners of the apartment walked in, a man and a woman.  
  
"What's going on? Honey, call the cops!" The man shouted.  
  
"No, that's not necessary. Um, he just needs help. I'll get him and leave." Willow said quickly. The woman reached for the phone. "Freeze." The owners and Connor 'froze' as they were, completely motionless. She dragged him to the elevator, then to her car, receiving weird looks from those she passed. Before she left she unfroze the owners of the apartment. When she came back to the hotel Faith had gone, Fred and Wesley were hovering over some old, and dusty books and she assumed that Angel was tied down in the basement.  
  
"I found him!" Willow announced as she dragged Connor inside. "Unfreeze." Connor took one look around and passed out. Fred rushed up, she turned pale when she saw his wounds.  
  
"Bring him upstairs, Fred get the first aid kit." Wesley's voice came from behind the counter as he stepped around it.  
  
"You're going to need more than that, munchkins. Which is why I brought help." Lorne came in followed closely by a woman dressed in a nurses uniform. "She works in a demon hospital just outside of L.A." He showed a smug grin.  
  
"I figured Angelus fed on him so I guessed on the blood type. AB positive."  
  
"Good guess." Wesley led her upstairs and carried Connor.  
  
* * * *  
  
Faith walked through the sewers of Downtown Los Angelus. Wesley had told her that the demon fed off life. It could also store it. In other words it ate souls and since Angel is already dead all it did was bring back Angelus. The demon stores the souls in it's stomach before it's digested. Fred had a theory that Willow's spell might have ripped the soul from the demon's stomach, hopefully seriously wounding or killing it.  
  
Faith was either going to kill it or find it's body or Angel might not be 'himself' permanently. Faith half hoped it to be alive, she was itching for a good fight and she might be able to beat some information out of it.  
  
She suddenly felt cold, and light headed. The demon emerged from a nearby tunnel.  
  
"Ah, a slayer. How delicious."  
  
* * * *  
  
Fred was cleaning the wounds on Connor's chest. The nurse had left after he had a two pints of blood in him, she had left him connected to an IV. She said he would heal fine on his own now that he was patched up. Willow had gone to find and help Faith, and Wesley was continuing his search on a way to kill the demon. It was getting darker and Connor was starting to come to. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He saw Fred and sat up as quickly as he could manage. She was sitting on a feeble chair by the bed. Connor grabbed her by the neck pushing her towards the wall, pinning her. His eyes were empty and bloodshot. Everything seemed to be clear to him for a fraction of a second. Then he slowly felt himself slipping as the blood rushed to his head.  
  
"Angelus...where is he?" he loosened his grip to let her speak.  
  
"He's not Angelus anymore. Angel is back."  
  
"Liar!" he pressed his hand harder against her windpipe but stopped when he felt two puncture would on the side of her neck. He let go and took a step back.  
  
"He did that to you?"  
  
"Angelus did but he's gone now." She explained.  
  
"So where is it now?" He swayed slightly to the side but kept his consciousness.  
  
"I don't think you should see him right now, maybe you should lie down."  
  
"You wont help, I'll find him myself." He stepped out into the hallway slamming the door behind him. He cautiously made his way down the hallway towards the lobby. He heard movement in the lobby and a clanging of chains in the basement and covered the distance quickly and unnoticed. He made his way down the steps and faced the recently re-souled Angel. Connor's eyes were beginning to get heavy. Every time he moved it would bring him closer to the quiet darkness of unconsciousness. Angel's eyes filled with pain and tears as he saw his son stand before him about to pass out from the wounds he inflicted.  
  
"I'm sorry, Connor. I never wanted you to see me like I used to be, let alone experience it." He waited for a reply. Connor cleared his throat and sat in a chair in front of his father.  
  
"I dont want to hear I'm sorry."  
  
"Connor, I-"  
  
"Let me finish." He sighed after a moment "...What you did was, well it wasn't the worst beating I've taken but it was in the top five. A month of torture wasnt anything new, but I didnt expect it to be from you. Betrayel isnt new for me, I'm just tired of finally trusting someone when I now what will come out of it. This is more my fault then yours."  
  
"Thats not true, Connor. None of this is your fault."  
  
"It is. You're here to show the world what it can be...and I wont be a part of that. I know that now." Connor said the last part softly and so painfully that Angel let tears roll down his cheeks freely. Connor leaned forward in his chair, getting closer to his father. "I realized I don't belong here, and I have faith in you but I don't want to be here anymore and I know that you don't want me here either." Angel opened his mouth to speak but Connor raised a hand to his face to quiet him. "I don't want to hear it. I haven't felt at home like you thought I would...actually, things were a lot simpler in Quor-toth." He got up and paced around the basement, no longer in fear of falling into the abyss of unconsciousness. "There, it was either kill or be killed, simple... which is why I want to go back and I know you can find a way to get me there." 


	12. The End

Chapter 12  
  
Faith quickly punched the demon with her failing strength. She produced a knife and swung it rashly at the demon but it made contact. A slash appeared on the demon's stomach which appeared to have already been bleeding.  
  
"So that's how Angel's soul got out. It ripped through you...good job Willow." She felt her strength returning and continued to beat the demon into submission. It became weaker by the second until Faith cornered it and held the knife to it's neck.  
  
"Why did you want Angel's soul? Why did you want him to kill Connor?" She applied pressure to the knife in her hand. "Tell me!" She said after a few seconds.  
  
"Because when Angelus is at the seat of the king and the heir to the warrior is gone there will be nothing to stop him. I will be at his side as the world kneels before us."  
  
"Your not going to be at anyone's side but you will be dead." Faith slashed the knife against the demon's neck. When it went limp a small vial fell out of it's long robe. She took it and went to the nearest exit out of the sewer. She went to find a pay phone when she saw Willow running up to her.  
  
"Did you find it?" She panted.  
  
"Yeah. One more dead demon. Did you walk all the way here?"  
  
"It's harder to do a locator spell in a car and I wanted to save my energy in case I needed to fight." She caught her breath. "We better get back and unchain Angel."  
  
"Did you find his son?"  
  
"...yeah."  
  
~@~  
  
"I wont do that, Connor. That isn't your home, you don't belong there." Angel tried to reason with his son.  
  
"Maybe not but it's where I grew up and where I always knew what was going on. I left when you told me to last time. You have to do this for me." He whispered the last sentence as he sat in front of Angel again.  
  
"I'm sorry, Connor. I tried to save you from that hell, I wont send you back there."  
  
"Don't you get it? THIS is my hell." Connor's eyes welled up like his father's.  
  
"It doesn't have to be. I can make it better just give me a chance."  
  
"I did. Even if you got another one why would you want to make it better? What does it matter to you?"  
  
"You are my son and I've missed too much of you life to let you go back. I'm sorry, Connor. You may not believe it but I am sorry..."  
  
"I had no idea you could do that." Faith walked down the steps of the basement followed by Willow.  
  
"I know its like 'beam me up, Scotty'" They froze when they took in the scene. Connor got up and took the keys from Willow. He unchained Angel as quickly as his bloody fingers could.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry,...just send me back." He bushed past Faith and Willow. He headed for the front door as was about to leave when he was blocked by Gunn.  
  
"Where're you going, kid?"  
  
"Get out of my was." He said softly but fiercely.  
  
"Always a brat... you need to lay down." Gunn said looking at his condition, as Angel emerged from the basement.  
  
"Connor! Come here!" He yelled across the lobby surprisingly fierce. Angel's eyes were red and it was obvious that he had wiped the tears from his cheeks because they glistened in the artificial light of the hotel. Connor obeyed his father and walked towards him. Everyone seemed to take the hint and eased out of the lobby. When they were alone, Angel spoke.  
  
"I wont send you to Quor-toth."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't know how and even if I did I still wouldn't do it."  
  
"I hate this." He sighed the sentence.  
  
"Connor, you don't have to stay here but I wont send you back there." Connor looked into his eyes and nodded.  
  
"Fine." He walked towards the front door and stopped when he reached for the doorknob.  
  
"Goodbye...father."  
  
"...goodbye son."  
  
END.  
  
AN: Sequel in progress. 


End file.
